Avatar Roku's Granddaughter
by zutara4kazu
Summary: Based on t-rex989's challenge: have Ursa join Team Avatar between Bitter Work and The Library.
1. Chapter 1 Bitter Work Rewrite

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on t-rex989's challenge: have Ursa join Team Avatar between Bitter Work and The Library.

* * *

During Bitter Work, Sokka went hunting and got stuck in a fissure.

"Okay, karma person or thing, whoever's in charge of this stuff, if I can just get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm. Okay? OW!" Sokka said as the band holding Sokka's hair in the warrior's wolf tail came off after a strong tug by the baby mooselion and Sokka's hair became a fuzzy mess. "That's all I got! It's pretty much my whole identity! Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy!" The baby mooselion left.

"But I'm willing to be Sokka the veggies and straight talk fellow! ...Deal?"

"Hello?" A woman called to Sokka, as she approached him.

"Hi. Thank goodness! Have you got any meat?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, no, but I could try to help you out of there," she offered. She reached down and pulled at Sokka's arms, but he couldn't get out.

"I don't think this will work," said Sokka.

"You're right. I think you'll need an earthbender to get you out," she said.

Then Aang appeared.

"Sokka! Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Not exactly," said Sokka.

"I tried pulling him out, but it didn't work," she said.

"Maybe I could airbend you out," said Aang. He raised his arms and then slammed them down, which caused a huge gust of air to erupt from the crevice that sent dust flying. When the dust cleared, Sokka was still trapped and his hair has been blown up in what resembled a Mohawk. His boomerang came down and hit him in the head, and flattened the Mohawk.

"Seriously, Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How about it?" Sokka asked.

"You're the Avatar?" The woman asked.

"Um, yes I am. Who are you?" Aang asked wearily.

"My name is Ursa. My grandfather was the last Avatar. Avatar Roku," said Ursa.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, could you please help me out?" Sokka asked.

"I can't. I can't do it," said Aang forlornly.

"Then can you get Toph?" Sokka asked.

"No," Aang replied.

"Why not?" Ursa asked.

"It would make me uncomfortable," said Aang. Ursa looked at Aang then Sokka, who was still in the fissure.

"Well, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable," said Sokka.

"Thanks Sokka," said Aang, as he crouched down. "This whole earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position."

"I know how that feels," said Sokka, as baby mooselion walks by. "Aang, this is my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Aang."

"Aww, what a cute name for a little baby sabertooth mooselion cub," said Aang, as he picked up the cub.

"Really? It looks nothing like a sabertooth mooselion," said Sokka.

"If it is I wonder if the mother is nearby," said Ursa.

Then a sabertooth mooselion roared as it came out from behind a bush.

"We found your cub! No harm done," said Aang nervously, as he put the cub down.

"A mother won't take messing with her baby lightly," said Ursa.

The mother growled and started to charge at Aang. Aang airbent at the mother.

Then Toph clapped. Aang, Sokka, and Ursa looked up and saw Toph sitting on a rock.

"You were there the whole time?!" Aang asked.

"Pretty much," said Toph indifferently.

"Why didn't you do anything?! Sokka was in trouble! She was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could have gotten him out!" Aang announce angrily.

"I guess it just didn't occur to me," said Toph as she raised Aang's staff.

Aang grabbed the staff and said, "Enough I want my staff back.

"You can do it. Earthbend," said Toph.

"What?"

"You just stood your ground against a crazy beast, and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff," said Toph.

Aang moved a rock in front of Toph over to the side.

"What a touching moment. Now could you get me out?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," said Aang.

"Actually, you're still new at this. You better let me do it. You might accidentally crush him," said Toph.

"No crushing, please," said Sokka. Toph used earthbending and brought Sokka out of the fissure.

* * *

AN: Based on Bitter Work transcript.


	2. Chapter 2 Prairie Groundhogs

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on t-rex989's challenge: have Ursa join Team Avatar between Bitter Work and The Library

* * *

Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Ursa returned to camp.

"You found him!" Katara said as she hugged her brother.

"The whole time, I was in that hole, not knowing if I was going to live or die. It makes a man to think about what's really important. I realized-" Sokka was interrupted by Aang.

"Hey Katara! Look what I can do," said Aang. He bent a rock in the air and slammed it to the ground.

"Aang! Sokka was talking," Ursa admonished Aang.

"Oh, sorry Sokka," said Aang remorsefully.

"It's okay Aang," said Sokka.

"So, what did you realize?" Toph asked curious.

"How important is to look on the bright side," said Sokka.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"He was stuck in that fissure for a while," said Ursa.

"I wasn't talking to him. I was talking to you," Katara said as she looked at the newcomer.

"This is Ursa, Ursa, this is my sister Katara," said Sokka. He turned toward Ursa and said, "She tried to help me get out."

"It's nice to meet you," said Katara.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Ursa. Ursa looked at Katara for a few more moments. Then Katara walked over to talk to Toph. Ursa wondered what her own daughter was doing.

"What's on your mind?" Sokka asked Ursa.

"Oh, nothing," said Ursa.

"Let's eat," said Sokka.

The group ate a quite dinner.

After dinner, Ursa helped Katara clean up.

"Thank you for helping me," said Katara.

"You're welcome," said Ursa.

"You don't seem like you are from around here," said Katara.

"Uh, I'm not," Ursa said and she fidgeted.

"Oh," said Katara. She could tell Ursa was uncomfortable, so she changed the subject. "How did you find Sokka?"

"Oh, I was traveling through the area, when I thought I heard it a voice. I went over to it and found your brother," Ursa explained.

"Then you met my brother and Aang," Katara finished.

Ursa nodded.

"Hey little sister," said Sokka as he came up to Katara. "Aang was talking about taking mini vacations."

"Would you like to join us?" Katara asked Ursa.

"Sure," said Ursa.

* * *

They traveled to a prairie.

"What's out here?" Sokka asked.

Toph placed her hand to the ground and replied, "A lot actually. There's hundreds of little-"

"Shhhh!" Aang said to Toph. "I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch."

Toph waited. Aang played the flute and as Aang played singing groundhogs appeared.

"I'm putting together an orchestra," said Aang as he smiled cheerfully.

Sokka was annoyed and replied, "Well, la dee da."

The singing groundhogs mimicked Sokka's tune, and Momo tried to catch them.

Aang continued to play the flute and more groundhogs appeared. Katara laughed as she enjoyed watching Momo chase the groundhogs.

Sokka had enough and ran up to Aang and plugged his finger into the other end of the flute, which muffled the sound and stopped Aang played

"This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans," said Sokka. Sokka unplugged his finger and stood up straight, and moved his arms to sides with open palms.

"We did make plans. We're all picking mini-vacations," said Toph.

"There's no time for vacations," said Sokka.

Aang looked up at Sokka and said, "I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard everyday with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrows off."

Katara stepped forward and added, "Yeah. What's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?"

Sokka crossed his arms, "Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house?" Sokka made a fist and mimed a door, "Knock, knock! Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home?" He leaned toward Aang, closed his fists and dropped them to his sides. "I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war."

"Well, Ursa was related to Avatar Roku," Aang said.

"That's right," Sokka realized. "What do you know about the Fire Nation, if anything?"

Ursa shifted slightly.

"Sokka! Let's finish our vacations, and then you can tell us about yourself," said Katara.

Aang opened the map and they sat around it.

"Your turn, Katara. Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?"

Katara looked down at the map and studied it carefully. She pointed on the map and said, "How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing."

"Excellent choice Katara. It's a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders," said Aang.

"You were there?" Ursa asked.

"Yes," said Aang.


	3. Chapter 3 Misty Palms Oasis

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on t-rex989's challenge: have Ursa join Team Avatar between Bitter Work and The Library

* * *

The group arrived at the Misty Palms Oasis.

"It must have changed ownership since I was here," said Aang. Aang laughed nervously as they went through the gates.

"I think I could go for one of those fruit beverages," said Sokka after they entered the bar.

"Let's stay close," said Ursa.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Aang as he moved forward to get a drink. Unfortunately, it was not fine. A guy bumped into Aang and spilled his drink on Aang. Aang waved his hands and airbent himself dry. "No worries. I clean up fast." Everyone else's were blown back, but a man in white grabbed the brim of his hat to keep it from blowing away.

He gasped in awe and said, "You're a living relic!"

Katara and Sokka stood behind Aang. Ursa stood to the side of them and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, while Toph walked up.

The man placed a hand to his chin, and said, "An Air Nomad, right in front of me." The group stood around the bar. Sokka handed Katara a drink and turned back to the bartender. The man placed his right fist into his left hand and gave a slight bow to Aang, who bowed as well, while Ursa stood close behind Aang. "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He grabbed Aang's hand and examined it. "Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from?"

"The Southern Temple," Aang replied. Ursa looked around to see if anyone was listening to the conversation.

Professor Zei measured Aang's skull with a pair of calipers and spoke excitedly, "Oh, splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?"

"Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product?" Aang replied nervously and laughed.

Professor Zei placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, and said, "Oh, truly fascinating. That is one for the journal."

Katara, Sokka and Toph held their drinks and stood behind Aang and Zei. Zei pulled a pen and note pad from his back pack and wrote in it.

"So professor, you're obviously a well traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated," Sokka inquired.

"Certainly," replied Professor Zei. Sokka unrolled a map at the table. Toph laid down across two chairs and crossed her legs while she sipped her drink. Aang accepted a drink from Sokka. Sokka examined the map.

"What, no Fire Nation?" Sokka said as he straightened his back. Ursa furrowed her eyebrows at Sokka. "Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?"

Ursa had a look like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Katara placed her finger over a large desert with several paths drawn on to it. She said, "You've made a lot of trips into the desert."

"All in vain, I'm afraid. I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom," he replied as he raised his fist slightly, "but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel... Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?" Toph asked in disbelief as she remained lying down with her feet up.

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady," the Professor replied. He raised his palms in a gesture and continued, "It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge... is priceless."

"Mm, sounds like good times," Toph replied sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers," Professor Zei explained.

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" Sokka asked curiously.

Katara gave Sokka's head a small shove and said, "I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka."

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures," Professor Zei replied. Then he reached into his pouch and pulled out and unrolled a large parchment. "Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves."

Zei placed the parchment down on the table. On it is an architectural drawing of a building with many domes and spires. Sokka, Katara, Zei, and Ursa looked at it.

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map maybe?" Sokka asked.

Aang joined around the table and began sipping his drink through the bamboo straw.

"I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library," replied Professor Zei.

Sokka put his hand to his chin and thought for a second. Before Sokka could say anything, Ursa pulled Sokka aside. Sokka looked at her confused.

"There are some things I'd like to talk with you about," Ursa said.

"Okay," Sokka replied confused. He followed her out of the Oasis and back over to Appa.

Ursa looked around to make sure they weren't overheard, but she noticed some sandbenders. She eyed them suspiciously. Sokka climbed up on Appa's saddle. Ursa joined after the sandbenders left.

"So, what was so important that you dragged me away from learning about the library?" Sokka asked after he crossed his arms.

Ursa looked at him for a moment. Then she looked down, and said quietly, "You know I'm Avatar Roku's granddaughter right?"

"Yes, it also means you're Fire Nation," Sokka replied as he looked at Ursa with new found distrust.

"You're right. I was. I was also banished," said Ursa.

Sokka furrowed his brows in confusion. Then he asked, "Why were you banished?"

Ursa looked like she was about to cry but didn't. She replied, "Let's just say the Fire Lord is a ruthless man and will do whatever it takes to get power."

Sokka wasn't completely satisfied with her answer, but decided that he would find out more later. "What do you think about taking the professor to look for the library?"

Ursa considered her answer and replied, "Spirits aren't something to be messed with. I'm not too sure that the library is something that the spirit would want people coming to visit."

Sokka considered what Ursa said then asked, "Do you have a map of the Fire Nation?"

"No, but I did come here from there. If we sneak in we could get a map while were there," Ursa replied.

Sokka considered Ursa's plan. It would be a dangerous plan, but they would need to go to the Fire Nation anyway.

* * *

AN: Out takes/based on the Library transcript.


	4. Chapter 4 Outside the Library

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender is created by Michael DiMartino & Brian Konzieko and owned by Nickelodeon.

Based on t-rex989's challenge: have Ursa join Team Avatar between Bitter Work and The Library

* * *

Aang, Toph, Katara and Professor Zei came out and joined Sokka and Ursa.

"This is Appa," said Aang. "My flying bison."

Professor Zei immediately began looking over Appa, and said, "Imagine the stories you could tell."

"Would you like a ride?" Aang asked the professor.

A thought struck Sokka, and he added, "We may be able to find the library you're looking for if we fly on Appa."

Ursa quirked an eyebrow, but decided not to comment. She still hadn't told them everything. She wanted to see what these children could do. She remembered the stories her mother told her as a child about her grandfather.

* * *

After hours of flying around, the kids began to doubt the existence of the library.

"Maybe this library is in the Spirit World," Ursa suggested.

Sokka and Aang considered it, then Sokka noticed a structure. He pointed at it.

"Look," Sokka said.

"I don't think that's it," Katara said doubtful. She looked at the scroll with the picture of the library.

Sokka looked at the structure again and then the picture. "It's completely buried."

Appa landed next to the structure.

"It's time to excavate," said Professor Zei as he took out a small shovel and began to dig.

Toph put her hand against the wall, and said "It's in tact."

"Let's check it out," said Sokka.

"Sure," said Aang as he followed Sokka.

"Wait," said Ursa. She had a bad feeling about this library. "I don't think it's a good idea to go in there."

"What's the harm?" Sokka asked as he threw a rope to the opening of a window.

Professor Zei went down the rope first, while the others talked.

"We can't just leave him here," said Katara as she moved closer to the window.

Ursa grabbed Katara's shoulder gently, and sighed.

"I'll be okay. I've finally found what I've been searching for," the Professor called, and his footsteps faded in the distance.

Sokka eyed Ursa suspiciously for a moment, and asked, "What's so important?"

Ursa sighed again, and realized it was time to come clean about certain things she knew. She decided now was not the time to mention her children, or the reason for her banishment. So she said, "Before Sozin's Comet comes, there will be a solar eclipse."

Sokka started to slip but pulled himself up and out. "A solar eclipse?" Sokka repeated in somewhat disbelief.

"Firebenders would loose their bending, like what happened at the North Pole," said Katara as she realized the importance of this knowledge.

Aang furrowed his brow, and waited to hear what else Ursa had to say.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sokka demanded. Both him and Katara were angry and felt betrayed.

"What are you going to do? Go to the Earth King with this information?" Ursa retorted. "Do you think he will listen to you?"

Aang moved in front of Sokka and Katara to face Ursa.

"I'm the Avatar," Aang said defiantly and confidently.

Ursa saw determination in Aang's eyes. It was the same determination she often saw in her son's eyes when he was young. Then she said, "I have been to Ba Sing Se, and it isn't some place that will be helpful. The Earth King doesn't know about the war."

The trio's jaws dropped. Toph raised her eye brows and listened.

"What?!" Sokka said in disbelief. Then he turned to Toph and asked, "Is she lying?"

"I can't tell," said Toph.

"How could the Earth King not know about the war?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"The Earth King was a baby when his father died. It wouldn't be hard for the Grand Secretariat to make decisions to for the young king," Ursa replied. They still didn't quite believe her so she continued, "Before I met you I had been staying in Ba Sing Se."

Before Ursa had a chance to explain further, sandbenders surrounded them and were planning to trap Appa. Aang went into the Avatar State and easily defeated them with a swipe of airbending.

* * *

As they flew away from the sandbenders, Aang remembered what Ba Sing Se was like a hundred years ago. Separated and cut off from the rest of the world. Aang's determination grew as he said, "We have to tell the Earth King."

"Then we need to head to Ba Sing Se," Sokka replied.

Ursa sighed and wondered if the Earth King would really listen to this group of kids. She knew Aang was the Avatar, and he would not give up without trying to talk to the Earth King.


End file.
